


King of the Jungle (Gym)

by floralNINJAchan



Series: RWBY Kidz [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, awkward 1st graders, childhood AU, childhood crush, magic marker face graffiti, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you feel like king of the playground, yet you can't even gain the courage to talk to the girl you like...</p><p>A Fluff Sun/Blake fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Jungle (Gym)

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the childhood fluff fics!
> 
> It's too addiction to write this kind of stuff... send help...
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

Sun stood on top of his metal palace. He looked down on the playground and observed his kingdom. His friend Scarlet laying on his stomach on the swing, while Sage pushed him higher and higher in the sky. Neptune (his best friend) was stuck halfway on the slide because he hadn’t noticed a huge puddle at the end. There was an angry line of kids ‘cheering’ him on to get off so they could have their turn. One of the girls from another class, Yang, finally had to go up to the side and pick him up. He let a bit of embarrassment show through his fear frozen face. 

Looking over to the far end of the playground, just outside of his kingdom’s boarder, was a girl sitting in the grass reading a book. It was a big kid book that was far beyond their reading level. She was really cute and the smartest girl in her class. This girl wasn’t very ‘girly’ so she wasn’t too ‘gross’, but she did have a bow in her hair. Although Sun knew better. She smelt like a faunus (but don’t ask how he knew that). She also kinda smelt like tuna and made this one guy who was allergic to cats sneeze. Using his super detective skills, he figured out that she was a faunus… after he debunked the theory of her having a million cats. 

This girl’s name was Blake Belladonna. She was amazing and awesome. And she was way too cool for Sun to talk to… So she sat in the grass and Sun hung upside-down from his jungle gym.

He looked on at the girl ‘sitting on the green sky’ before the blood started rushing to his head. He almost fell off from his legs going weak, until he used his tail to help pull him back upright. He couldn’t get another concussion. Mama Wukong had told him if he did she would have to stitch up his head herself… His mother was no doctor and he did not want to get poked in the brain with a needle.

Neptune, back to his normal cool-kid self, climbed up to the top and sat next to his best friend. He could see it written all over Sun’s face that he wasn’t just a little red from the rush of blood. “Just go talk to her, dummy,” Neptune said while nudging Sun with his elbow. 

“I don’t know, man… She’s just so… mature. She can read at a fifth grade level! And she doesn’t even need to use her fingers to count in math!” Sun said as he fell backwards and began swinging upside-down by his tail. “I don’t stand a chance…”

“You’re being stupid.”

“You’re stupid.”

“But which one of us has already kissed a girl?” Neptune failed at waggling his eyebrows.

“On the cheek doesn’t count,” Sun retorted as he whipped himself to one of the sides of the jungle gym. “Plus I heard that she already had a boyfriend… He’s in the second grade too… I’m too much of a kid…”

“Dude, we ARE kids! What’s your real reason? Do you still think cooties exist? Because that’s sooo kindergarten! Plus we can’t use that to freak out Scarlet… Stupid Gwen Darcey told him they weren’t real. So now we’re going to have to re-convince him that the monster under the bed moved into his closest. But my point is, if you like like her then you should just go and say ‘hi’ or something. Don’t be lame!”

“Fine!” the monkey faunus jumped off the structure and marched over to Blake. 

From that far away, Neptune couldn’t hear what his friend was saying. He could only see Sun ruffle his hair, and rock back and forth on his heels. Blake patted the grass next to her, and Sun awkwardly sat down crisscross applesauce. They were like that for about two minutes until Sun was visibly bored and kinda fell asleep next to Blake. The observer from the top of the jungle gym almost fell off from how hard he face palmed. The girl took a break from reading and looked over at the sleeping boy. She sighed and took about a magic marker from her bag sitting next to her. Putting up the book and taking the cap off the marker, Blake doodled on Sun’s face and arm before getting up and leaving.

It wasn’t until Neptune ran over being joined by Scarlet and Sage, who had also seen the situation. Once they saw their friend’s face they all just about died laughing. The loud cackling of his so-called ‘friends’ woke up the faunus. 

“What’s so funny?” he groggily asked, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes to try and wake up. He looked at the side of his fists puzzled. There were purple smudges all over his thumbs and index fingers. Running over to the slide puddle, and almost getting kicked in the face by one of the other kids, he saw his reflection. Draw on his face were purple ‘glasses’, a curly moustache above his lip, and cat whiskers streaked across his cheeks. He couldn’t help but laugh along. 

In the corner of his eye, he glanced at one of his arms. Written on it was a small message. It was one of this silly ‘pass-around’ notes with the little check boxes. Sun read it and his eyes widened. He looked around frantically until he saw Blake about to walk into the school building. 

“Blake!” he yelled at the top of his lungs. Her bow twitched and she turned around to look at him. He threw his arm up in the arm and pointed at one of the boxes. “YES!” He jumped up and down smiling like the faux moustache idiot he was. Blake smiles slightly and blushed as she walked inside.

The question was, “Do you like me?” and he was only given two options. It was honestly a no-brainer. His friends might have still been laughing at him, but he didn’t care.

“I am never washing this arm again!” Sun dreamily said as he did a little skip over to his jungle gym.

“Dude… That’s gross,” Neptune pointed out.

But Sun ignored that. He climbed back on his castle and perched himself at the top. He felt like he was king of the world! Or at least, he was a kid who figured out his crush liked him back. That made it the best day in the history of ever.

Until he got home and his mama forced him to wash up…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
